Cursed
by FlamboyantTrainwreck
Summary: Solana thinks she is cursed when every man who has ever showed interest in her dies. Loki has actually been killing all potential suitors behind the scenes but his plan backfires when he finally tries to court her and she stays away. Loki x OC


**First time writing Loki! I really enjoyed writing for Loki! I've got a sequel in mind containing smut, if people express enough interest I'll try to write it! Tell me what you think ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

Solana grew up within the palace walls, her mother being one of Queen Frigga's favoured lady in waiting giving Solana all the opportunities she could ever need to have advantage in life. She spent most of her formative years with the young princes Thor and Loki, playing with them, learning with them, she became close friends with both however she was particularly close with Loki.

They both shared a love of illusions and sorcery and while she did learn in the ways of the blade she preferred to spend her time learning magic with Loki under the tutelage of the beautiful and strong Queen herself. While Thor found bonds with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Loki and Solana grew ever closer.

Solana thought she had the perfect life but then it all started...

When Solana was a youngling at the learning hall and she began to discover the wonders of the opposite sex. She had a budding crush on a young boy named Braig. He was enthusiastic and joyous and he was kind to her. They started speaking more and more and soon they began spending time together. Solana never forgot Braig, he was her first kiss after all. One day however Braig had been bitten by a venomous snake. He was found dead within the forrest, guarded by the lush greenery.

Of course Solana was saddened and she had mourned but at the time she was able to forget for the most part and move on. It wasn't until she was older, til she matured both in body and mind. She had become a lady. A beautiful lady. She began to gain the attention of her peers. It was then Solana realised that she was cursed.

For every man that ever showed her interest seemed to be destined to perish over the next thousand or so years of her life. Varmir crushed by an avalanche of boulders, Trandere didn't survive the trials of the warrior, Haggard lost his life in a brawl after consuming much too much mead and Aevar, Eskil, Galm, Ottar, Wybjorn and Frode had all lost their lives across different battles for Asgard in different realms.

Solana had laid weeping in her chambers. Loki sat on the edge of her bed with a reserved expression as as he patted her back.

"I'm cursed Loki!" Solana wailed into her pillow, when she was calm enough to speak.

"Don't be ridiculous darling, you are not cursed." Loki said calmly.

"What other possible explanation could there be?!" Solana sobbed. This was it! This was the last time she would allow herself to fall in love! She had found someone she thought she would be able to safely feel for. A bakers son. A man who had no intentions of following the warriors path. Surely this time her curse wouldn't effect this man? She was wrong. He had disappeared, seemingly without a trace. This proved that it was her, that somehow she was cursed to be alone without love.

"I think you're being a little bit over emotional." Loki ran his hand through her soft tresses. "Besides none of those men deserved you."

"That doesn't mean they deserve to die Loki!" She sat up, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hand. "Loki, thank you for being there for me but I think I just want to be alone right now."

"Very well, I hope you'll join me in the library later tonight." Loki smiled at her as he stood. Solana nodded as she gave him a week smile in return. "I will, thank you for understanding."

Loki's footsteps echoed down the empty hallway as a dark smile splayed across his face. None of those vulgar whelps deserved the perfection that was Solana. He couldn't allow them to taint her or bring her down to a level below her. Loki had loved her the second he met her. He knew of course he didn't deserve her yet either. Loki had many plans to become great. A great Sorcerer, a great man, a great King. He was determined to become worthy of her and until then he had to make sure he kept the competition scarce.

Loki didn't mean for it to come so far, he swore it started out innocently! He just couldn't stand the pit of jealousy welling inside of him whenever someone tried to approach her. The only arm that would suit being around her was his and that's how it was going to stay.

As the years passed Loki's hard work seemed to have paid off, Solana had spurned the advances of all whom came across her. Solana focused on her studies and by Loki's side they became great warriors with powerful magic and an ever growing connection between them.

l-l

Solana noticed how distressed Loki had seemed to be. She looked for him high and low that day deciding to finally search not in Loki's favourite place which was the palaces library but in her own favourite hide away. Whenever Solana was distraught she would go deep into the royal gardens maze, in the centre. There she found Loki brooding away, sitting on one of the benches.

"Loki?" Solana softly called as she approached him cautiously. He didn't look up at her or acknowledge her presence. "Loki?" She tried again, sounding more assertive. She sat beside him and placed a hand on his.

He violently pulled away from her as if he had touched fire and that was all Solana could take anymore.

"For goodness sake Loki talk to me! I will not be ignored!" There was a serious tone in her voice that demanded to be listened too.

Loki looked at her and Solana's heart almost broke when she saw his expression. "Loki?" Her voice softened. "What's the matter...?" She reached out and held his face in her hands, grip firm when she felt the slight tug oh him trying to escape her grasp.

Loki took a deep breath and held his hand over one of her own, leaning his face against it.

"I should of known that I was different, that l, that l didn't belong. I should have been smart enough to realise. Oh Solana... The God of lies turned out to truly be the biggest lie of them all..." Loki's voice was broken, he knew that she was the only one he could show his true feelings too, and it was all the more precious coming from one who wore a mask of so many faces.

"Loki, whatever has happened will be okay. We can get through it together." Solana turned to console him but Loki only let out a dry laugh. He waved his hands and in a whirl Solana's eyes widened as the Casket Of Ancient Winters appeared before her floating in the air.

"Loki!" Solana said harshly as she stood. "This is no prank! You cannot steal from Odin's treasure vault!" Solana was growing more worried by the second. What kind of trouble had her dear friend gotten into?

Loki simply looked at her, his hands hovered on each side of the Casket before he slowly gripped it. Solana gasped and she backed away in fright as Loki's skin and eyes began to change. "L-Loki? What is this?"

Loki looked at her with a sad sort of acceptance. Like he knew he would be shunned. "It turns out this relic wasn't the only thing my 'father' had taken that day." He spat, the word father was venomous.

A weight came down onto Solana's shoulders as different emotions raked through her. Surely somewhere, someone may find this attractive, but to an Asgardian, to someone who grew up to hate Frost Giants and find their race vile and offensive, to say the least it was hard for Solana to look at. She knew however this was a key moment. What she did now would take a lasting effect forever.

"Oh my dear Loki." She took careful steps forward and approached him. Her hands twitched by her sides as she raised them and placed them once more on Loki's cheeks. She felt a chill run down her spine at how his touch was now icy but she ignored it.

"You are still Loki. The past or future cannot change who you are. I will stand with you always." Solana smiled at him, trying to convey that her sentiment was genuine. The Casket disappeared and Loki's pale skin and beautiful eyes returned.

Loki looked into her eyes, searching desperately for the truth in her words. Finally Loki let go of his long held restraint, taking Solana into his arms Loki crashes his lips against hers in a rapturous kiss. Shock overcame Solana but that quickly faded as she returned the kiss dazzled and beguiled by the sudden action.

When Solana realised what was happening she pulled away despite the butterflies in her stomach and the tingling on her lips. "Loki what are you...?" She was so shocked she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Solana I've held feelings for you for a very long time, I just, I never felt like I was worth your affection." Loki confessed, his hands still clenching her shoulders almost painfully tight.

"Loki... I-I can't..." Tears welled in Solana's eyes as she stepped away from him.

"Because of what I am?" Loki asked, if she were to reject him, well at least he would of the memory of that kiss.

"No. No Loki no... Because of my curse. I couldn't do that to you..."

Loki froze, his blood ran cold. Did that mean she would return his feelings? And not only that she would accept him for what he truly was?

"Solana you do not have a curse." Loki stated with conviction.

"I do Loki, I'm not going to risk you."

Loki swallowed, he finally had the chance to be with her but she refused him because of his own doing. He couldn't very well tell her he had sabotaged her all these years.

"Really Solana I'm far more powerful then any silly curse could comprehend. I-"

"Loki no... l can't."

Loki's face hardened. He felt like a dagger had been twisted into his heart. He had never felt more alone. He stepped back and disappeared leaving Solana to sink to her knees and cry.

l-l

Solana sat on the edge of the shattered rainbow bridge staring into the empty abyss. She felt broken and her stomach churned painfully. She wanted to cry but after all this time Solana felt like her tears had all gone. Loki was... dead... She felt like throwing herself off the bridge as well just so see could be with him but she knew that Loki wouldn't want that.

This was all her fault and no amount of consoling could tell her otherwise. Loki had feelings for her and he was punished for that with her curse...

The End


End file.
